


Curandera

by Charlw85



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlw85/pseuds/Charlw85
Summary: It seems to me that Carlos is a little too embarrassed about mentioning the curandera to Michelle. Maybe that's because Tia Lucy isn't the only one who's visited a curandera recently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Curandera

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head after rewatching episode 3. 
> 
> I also wanted to try a 100 word drabble.
> 
> Ta Da! Enjoy!

The curandera that Tia Lucy recommended watched the candles inbetween them. They flickered and sputtered for a minute before she spoke.

"You are looking for a deep, true love." 

Carlos nodded. He was tired of hookups that ended badly. He wanted someone who would make his life feel full. 

"The kind of love that takes years to build cabrón. It's not going to just show up, ready built."

She stared at the candles for another minute, then said, "Someone is coming into your life soon, that could be your alma gemela. But he won't be easy,"

"I don't want easy."

**Author's Note:**

> cabrón - dumbass
> 
> alma gemela - soulmate


End file.
